


Underneath the Tree

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Hidashi Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 2nd alt title: 'forever in denial', Gen, alternatively titled 'self-indulgent fix it fic', despite the title there is no tree in this fic LOL, for postcard exchange on tumblr!, happy tears i say, there is no sadness here lol only happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tadashi is here."</p><p>[prompted gift/exchange fic for yukipri on tumblr!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. presents, what a beautiful sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazu/YukiPri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kazu%2FYukiPri).



> heyoo guys, wassup!  
> i know that this isn't what you wanted oh faithful hot doctor readers, but at least it's... something?  
> haha i'm sorry orz please forgive my bad writing habits and accept this long drabble into your life.
> 
> this prompted fic is my self-indulgent denial coming out to play, wrapped up as a gift/exchange for the amazing kazu and her big hero 6 holiday card exchange. read about the details [**HERE!**](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/post/135946059992/yukipri-yukipris-big-hero-6-holiday-card) and hey, if you wanna get in on the holiday cheer, there's still some postcards left *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> the title was borrowed from the kelly clarkson song with the same name. yes i am corny, do i regret it? no, not so much bc holy hell the song fits this drabble so _well_. give it a listen maybe? haha. and as for the prompt, it's '15. presents' that kazu picked, from this [**list**](http://celestialcow.tumblr.com/post/36455214490/youve-heard-of-the-25-days-of-christmas).
> 
> and uh, i guess that's it. remember that there is only happiness here okay, it's totally fine *drags you all to my bosom and smothers you in my love* shhh trust me. and with that said, MERRY CHRISTMAS! to all who celebrate it, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! for all who dont. and in case we don't meet again for a while, HAPPY NEW YEARS! i wish you all nothing but the best <3
> 
> [ **tumblr**](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/) | [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)

—X—

 

 

“Baymax!”

Hiro half-yelled to the white robot he saw waddle away. The people in the elevator with him gave out several variations of protests as he pushed to exit, and Hiro could only throw halfhearted apologies over his shoulder as he rushed to catch up.

Baymax had been acting strange ever since Hiro had mentioned the toy run they would doing for the nearby hospitals, and Hiro worried that this– Baymax waddling away from him as fast as he was able– was the result of some strange glitch that needed fixing. Hiro had entertained the thought of delivering the presents for the kids dressed up in their hero gear, and now, as he skidded to do a messy turn, he was so grateful that he hadn't gone through with it. A loose, possibly malfunctioning robot was bad enough; Hiro couldn't even imagine the mess Baymax 2.0 would make.

A flash of white at the end of the corridor made Hiro blow up his bangs, exasperated. Where the robot had learned to waddle so fast, he would never know, “but damn if he's been able to do this the entire time,” Hiro muttered, thinking back to when they had been running away from Callaghan.

He ran through his memories of their past hero duties, searching for any evidence of Baymax’s apparent inherent ability to waddle at the speed of light, and almost ran into a nurse who immediately stopped to scold him for running in the hallways. While he was apologizing profusely to the woman, he caught sight of Baymax entering a room that was located at the end of the hallway and sweated nervously.

“I'm really sorry, but I need to catch up to my friend and–”

“Do you even realize what ward you're in young man,” the nurse continued, stern, “if you wanted to mess around, please do so elsewhere.”

Hiro knew that the nurse probably had more things to say to him, but all thoughts of listening flew out of his head when he caught sight of the plaque above the doorway. Ward Six, aka the ward where they housed the long-term patients; Hiro only knew this because just an hour or two ago he had entertained the thought of visiting and seeing if there were any familiar faces– a fruitless endeavor, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Though Tadashi had a grave next to their parents, his body was never found after all… and now with Baymax waddling away…

A memory resurfaced of Baymax after Tadashi’s death, “Tadashi is here,” he had repeated, over and over. Hiro had at first thought that it was faulty programming, or some kind of weird comforting function that his brother never got to finish, but now… of all the wards Baymax had run to… but there was no way, right?

“I'm sorry,” he said again to the nurse, but this time he didn't stop to bow, his feet moving automatically as his mind whirred over the sheer possibility that maybe– just _maybe_ …

He arrived at the room at the end of the hall quicker than he would've liked, and paused at the closed door. His hand trembled as he lifted and placed it on the door handle. Then he stood there wondering what would be worse, the heartbreaking disappointment if Tadashi wasn’t there, or the heart wrenching pain if he was and hurt beyond all the medical help the world could offer. It had been months after all, lonely months, months where all Hiro would do was cry for all the things he had lost… months…

If Tadashi had been here all this time– Hiro’s lower lip wobbled– _no_. If he stood around thinking about all the what-ifs, then he would never get anything done. Hiro didn't know if Tadashi was there or not, but he at least knew for a fact that Baymax was. No matter who was in the room, Hiro still had a responsibility to bring Baymax home and fix him if this was indeed the result of a hiccup in the robot’s programming. Yes– Baymax– Hiro had to lecture him like the little kid he apparently was if he was keen on running away again, make sure he understood why it wasn't okay.

Hiro took another deep breath and told himself to just do it, just open the door and quickly apologize to whoever was inside before dragging the robot home. “You can do it, Hiro,” he muttered to himself, and, with another determined nod to himself, he pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

“Pardon my intrusion,” he said before taking a step in and opening his eyes.

His breath immediately caught in his throat.

 

 

—X—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake;
> 
> The quiet of the room was only interrupted by the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the muffled sobs of the boy who had fallen to his knees next to the hospital bed.
> 
> “Hiro,” Baymax said, “Tadashi is here.”


	2. you're all i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omake!

—X—

 

 

“Are you sure you're up for this? You've only just woken up and–”

“Hiro, that worked on the actual day I woke up,” Tadashi said with a huff of amusement, “it's been more than a couple of _months_ now,” he said, “and I want to help.”

“Handing out presents to a bunch of little kids shouldn't require your help–”

“And that's why I said that I _wanted_ to do it,” he crossed his arms, “I'm not going to take no for an answer.”

Hiro glared, something that Tadashi met with a genial smile.

It didn't take long for Hiro to look away, defeated.

“Don't blame me if you get tired halfway through,” he muttered.

Tadashi chuckled, “I'm sure Baymax has my back.”

Baymax blinked from somewhere behind them, “It is anatomically impossible for me to have your back–”

“It’s a metaphor, Baymax,” Hiro said with a groan while Tadashi laughed next to him.

“Another metaphor to add to the list?”

“The very, very long list,” Hiro agreed, unable to stop himself from smiling back up at Tadashi– not when his big brother looked so happy and healthy and _alive_.

Tadashi looked at him as if he could read and understand every emotion currently gripping Hiro’s heart, before gently ruffling his hair– the action not as strong as Hiro remembered, but not as weak as the first time Tadashi tried after he had woken up.

“While we're on the topic of lists,” Tadashi said, pulling Hiro from his memories, “how about you give me a copy of the presents you want for Christmas. I can't promise all of them will be under the tree, but I can try.”

Hiro took another moment to drink in Tadashi’s face, open, relaxed, and as cheerful as ever despite the pink scar tissue and burns.

_I almost lost you_ , Hiro thought as he turned around to wrap his arms around Tadashi’s waist.

“Hiro…?” Tadashi said after a long moment, but he still didn't push Hiro away, choosing instead to rub Hiro’s back gently.

“I don't need any more presents,” Hiro mumbled into Tadashi’s chest.

His big brother paused to laugh again, “Aunt Cass is spoiling you rotten,” he said.

Hiro just smiled.

 

.

 

[Christmas day]

 

“Tadashi, where are the gifts for Hiro?!”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because Hiro told me that you had his gifts covered!”

“I don't have them because he told me _you_ were getting them!”

“It’s almost midnight, what are we going to do!!”

 

 

—X—


End file.
